Many people are involved in vehicle accidents every year. Typically, when a vehicle is involved in an accident, the doors of the vehicle become damaged and will not open properly. This results in the occupant being restrained in the vehicle and unable to escape. Moreover, an occupant may need medical attention and first responders or rescuers may not be able to readily open the door of the vehicle to access and remove the occupant. Most often, the only way to access and remove the occupant is by forcing the doors of the vehicle open via mechanical means. The most common and effective way to mechanically force open the damaged door of a vehicle is by using hydraulic extrication equipment to spread the door jamb apart at the latching or locking mechanism until the latching or locking mechanism is rendered ineffective and the door is able to be pulled open. Consequently, there is a need for a vehicle extrication door system for use as a training simulator which is capable of providing high repetition, cost-effective and easily reset practice and/or simulation of opening the door of a vehicle that has been involved in an accident.
The present invention overcomes several of the deficiencies, disadvantages and undesired parameters associated with the known vehicle extrication door systems used as training simulators.